This invention relates to improvements in the packaging art, and more particularly to improvements in reclosable bags.
In the provision of reclosable bags, and particularly those which are used for foodstuffs, it is desirable that a structure be used by which the bag is initially fully sealed. When used for general merchandise, this prevents tampering with the contents, and when used for foodstuffs, the initial sealing protects the contents from spoilage and tampering or contamination due to intentional access to the bag or due to the entrance of air or contaminants. It is further desirable that the initial sealing be such that it is not inadvertently opened due to handling of the bag, and if opened, that there is a tamper-evident feature which would show the purchaser that the bag had been previously opened. These objectives must be accomplished without adversely affecting the reclosable feature that is used.
In some arrangements previously used, a sealing means has been provided outside of the reclosable fastener, but these allow an air space between the reclosable structure and the contents. Also, if the bag holds food items, the presence of the food especially in powdered form can contaminate or interfere with the reclosable structure. This is particularly true where a fine rib and groove profile type of closure is used which should be kept clear of contaminants which would interfere with the interlocking of the closing structure.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved flexible plastic bag structure which has a reclosable zipper at the mouth and which is provided with a unique sealing arrangement to prevent contamination of the foodstuffs within the container and prevent the foodstuffs from contacting the reclosable zipper.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved fastener with a tamper evident feature.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved fastener which is doubly and/or triply sealed with sealing means outwardly of the reclosable fastener and sealing means inside of the fastener within the bag.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved bag and fastener structure which is particularly well suited for containing foodstuffs such as sliced meat, cheeses and other items which must be completely isolated from the outside before using.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved reclosable fastener for a bag mouth with a sealing membrane inside of the fastener of a length and structure so that the membrane is not stressed during handling of the bag prior to separating the reclosable fastener.